The present invention relates to a hydraulic inorganic molded (formed or shaped) plate (panel) and a method for producing the same. The hydraulic inorganic molded plate is carbonated and is reinforced with fibers. The hydraulic inorganic molded plate has a high bulk specific gravity, being excellent in flexural strength, and having a small dimensional change rate per specific gravity; and is advantageously applicable to building materials such as roof materials and wall materials.
Patent Document 1 (JP Laid-open Patent Publication No. H10-194798) discloses that, where a cured cement body having a high content of belite is placed in an atmosphere containing carbon dioxide gas at a high concentration, it is possible to obtain a cured body that is excellent in permeability of carbon dioxide gas and has a flexural strength enhanced by carbonation.
Patent Document 2 (JP Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2004-107129) discloses a cement composition used for carbonated cured bodies, the composition containing a polymer admixture, γ-belite (γ-2CaO.SiO2), and a binder that includes a cement. Patent Document 2 discloses a cement concrete composition for carbonated cured bodies, the cured bodies being used for a large board used for a relatively large building, for example, panels such as curtain walls and ALCs; and a method for producing the same.
According to Patent Document 3 (JP Laid-open Patent Publication No. H06-263562), after starting calcium hydroxide generation caused by hydration in primary curing, demolding is performed. Then, curing is performed under a carbon dioxide gas atmosphere (i) from an acceleration period in which hydration of alite (C3S) of cement is activated, (ii) via a deceleration period in which a great amount of calcium hydroxide crystals are generated in a cured body, (iii) to a stationary period in which the cured body is densified.
According to Patent Document 4 (JP Laid-open Patent Publication No. H09-132481), in the curing process of a composition for a hydraulic inorganic molding, a parameter “permeability” is introduced to obtain a molded product with high porosity so as to investigate “sound absorptivity” or “heat insulation”.
Patent Document 5 (JP Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2012-91987) discloses an invention related to a fiber suitable for improving explosion resistance of monolithic refractories; and a monolithic refractory (castable refractory) to which the fiber is added. Patent Document 5 discloses that the permeability is effectively used for improving explosion resistance of the monolithic refractory.